


Stanxfemreader: Bill Possession

by loopy_lupita23



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 03:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4649721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loopy_lupita23/pseuds/loopy_lupita23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So you've been working at the shack a while now and Stan, your boss, he's a pretty decent guy. Or at least you thought he was. Why is he acting so strange? *Warning! Non-consent happenings*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stanxfemreader: Bill Possession

**Author's Note:**

> This story is in NO way related to any of my prior stories, just a stand alone piece. A little unpleasant at times so be weary upon reading.

Stan-X-Femreader: Bill/Stan possession

(Still? Ban? Gotta work on that. >.<)

A/N: Alright, alright. So, pretty sure my writing fire has been fanned by the new episodes and quite possibly from the joy of quitting my terrible job. Ahh, it’s beautiful. The freedom of it all. Whatever the reason, ideas are coming at me left and right and this one, well, it’s kinda more ‘risky’ with the direction I take it so I’m putting in a trigger warning.

***WARNING* This fiction treads very closely along the line of rape so if you have PTSD or find this subject matter disturbing DO NOT READ!**

…Everybody good now? Ok. So yeah, with that said, you read at your own risk. I format this one a little differently, switching from the reader perspective to ‘ghost’ Stan observing so I’ll try to keep that from getting too confusing. Cannon wise, I think this’ll take place in between ‘Sock Opera’ and ‘Little Gift Shop of Horrors’, in this AU the reader has been working at the shack from the start and already has established relationships with the cast. I think that covers everything…thanks for reading guys, hope you like it! :)

-

It sure has been hot lately. You wipe your brow as you crank up the small fan on the register desk.

 _Perfect day for the AC unit to break._ You think bitterly.

The Mystery shack has been pretty slow lately. You don’t expect business to pick up with it being this hot either.

Just as you think this, the gift shop door swings open, you straighten up over the register to at least _attempt_ to look professional for the potential customer.

“What up, replacement?” Wendy asks playfully as she swaggers into the shop, somehow dressed in her normal attire. How does she not die of heat-stroke with all that hair?

You resume your slouched over position at the register. At her remark you roll your eyes with a smile. “Oh come on, we split the shifts down the middle, what more do you want from me?”

She shrugs as she jams her hands into her jean pockets. “I dunno. How’s about you do all the work and give me all the cash, that’d be _sweet_.”

You scoff. “Yeah, that’s never gonna happen.”

She plays with the brim of her hat distractedly. “Oh well, worth a shot.”

“Yeah, yeah. Not that this isn’t a welcome change from the lull around here, but what exactly are you doing here? Isn’t it against your policy to step foot on working ground when you’re free?” You ask as you reposition the fan.

She smirks. “Oh Dip said he was gonna venture into the woods to try finding some mystical do-dad to cool this place down.”

You raise a brow playfully. “Oh really, is it hot? I hadn’t noticed. Given your outfit I thought it was September.”

“Hey man, do you have any idea how hard it is to pull this look off and act cool, like I’m not roasting?” she opens her flannel over-shirt, reveling sweat pools and a few little bulges in her pockets. “I’ve got like four mini deodorants in here!”

You laugh out loud. “Yeah, I can imagine.”

She fans herself briefly with her shirt. “Today’s like the third scorcher in a row so, I’m all for anything to get the temp down.” She looks around the shop. “Where is he anyways?”

As though on a cue, Dipper races into the room with Mable on his heels, spraying a water gun at the back of his head. She has one of her usual outlandish sweaters wrapped around her waist.

 _Wow, it really **is**_ _hot today._ You observe.

“Alright Mable, enough already! It’s not refreshing anymore!” he snaps.

Laughing softly she holsters the gun. “Ok, ok.”

“You can hit me up with that water Mable!” Wendy says quickly, holding out her arms.

“Pu-pow!” she exclaims, fishing out the gun and open firing.

Wendy sighs, spinning around in the spray to get water on her back. “Oh yeah. Got any more of those?”

Mable scoffs and pulls the backpack off her back, opening it up to reveal several mini water guns, water balloons and water bottles. “Of course!

Wendy grins and pulls out a gun for herself. “Sweet!” she takes off her cap and sprays the brim of her hairline with another satisfied sigh.

“What about you? Care for some soothingly cool water in your face?” Mable asks.

You smile, waving a hand. “Nah, I’m alrigh- Hey!” You exclaim as Wendy suddenly shoots you in the face.

“Oh come on, you know you love it!” she snickers.

You chuckle a bit as the gun loses its water. It was refreshing for a minute there.

“Guys, can we focus?” Dipper says as he pulls out his journal. “We don’t wanna waste too much time, the sun is just starting to go down so that gives us about three hours to find this never-melting block of ice. The journal says it can cool down an area within a three mile radius so I think I’ve pin-pointed it to be around the base of the mountain area _here._ ” he says as he unfolds a map he was using as a bookmark.

Mable beams and thumps him on the back. “Lead the way bro-bro!”

“Come on, I hijacked the golf cart so we don’t have to carry it back.” Wendy says as she opens the door for them. She looks back at you with a wave. “Laters.”

You return the gesture, still laughing a little. _Oh to be young and carefree…right, like I’m that old._ You shake your head at your own thoughts.

While you are nearly a decade older than Wendy that hardly puts you over the hill.

“At least not physically speaking.” You say to yourself as you reach under the counter for your water bottle.

The spray did feel nice, but Wendy missed your hair line. You dab a little water onto your finger times and run them over your head and then repeat the process but over your neck before taking a swig of the water, closing your eyes as you take a long, filling drink.

You open your eyes when you feel someone coming up to you. You lower your bottle with a smile. “Oh, hey Stan.” You say casually. “No suckers yet, and I doubt there will be before closing in the next few hours so if you wanna close early that’d be fine.”

He doesn’t respond to you, slowly making his way from the house to the shop. There’s something different about his face, but you can’t place what it is. And he’s not wearing his suit either, dressed in his usual underclothes. That’s a big ‘never-happens’ if you’d ever seen one. He always dresses up for the saps.

You blink in confusion as he continues in that slow, calculating walk around the counter. “Stan?”

He grins in a way that’s kind of off-putting as he approaches you.

When he speaks he still sounds gravelly but there’s definitely something different about his voice. Something…off, as he says, “Oh yeah, this body _really_ responds to you.”

-

Stan is down in his secret hideout, hurriedly typing at a computer. “Come on, come _on_!” he growls through his teeth. “Stupid thing, could he have made it any harder to get this working?”

“Excuse me for having an intellect higher than your average twin.” A voice, _his_ voice, whispers in the air.

Stan stops working on the computer. He closes his eyes and covers his ears. “You’re not really there. I know you’re not. But you will be, I just need time to get this thing going again.”

“Are you _really_ sure though? I could be accessing you through the mindscape. We are twins after all, it’s easier for us to connect through it. Remember all the experiments I documented?”

It’s the first time his voice has ever said that and for the first time, Stan considers the possibility that maybe…

Despite himself, he smiles a bit. “Yeah, I did run across a few of your taped experiments.”

“That’s right. And on the other side here, I found a way to utilize it to talk to you, but I don’t have much time. I can help Stan, just tell me where the journals are!”

Stan frowns and looks around the room. “I can’t. He could be here, he could be anywhere. I can’t take the chance. I’ve gotten really good at protecting myself in my mind from him, I’m not putting that in jeopardy.”

“Stanley, it’s just us. Don’t you want me back? Don’t you care that I’m trapped here?!”

He stands at that, anger taking over his features. “Of course I care, you idiot! You think I’d be going through all this if I didn’t!?”

“Then let me help, tell me where they are!”

Stan clenches a fist. “No, I can’t do that! It’s too risky.”

“You’re being so selfish! I bet you just want me to stay here, I bet you just want a convenient way to keep me out here!”

“That’s not true! I’d take your place if I could!” Stan bellows.

A ringing silence follows his words, though Stan still continues looking around the room.

“…You mean that Stan?” his words meekly echo. “You’d really take my place and be where I am? You’d be willing to switch with me?”

Stan sighs heavily. “If I could, I’d do anything. I know if you were here, if it were reversed…you would’ve gotten me back a lot quicker than I am for you.” He lowers his head in shame. “I’m not as good at this stuff. I’m sorry, I’m really trying. I’m sorry it’s taking so long. But I swear, I will bring you back! And if I could…I’d definitely change places with you.”

“What if I told you there _was_ a way for us to switch, right now. Would you agree to it?”

At that Stan looks up. “Of course!”

A chuckle emits and suddenly all the lights go out. Immediately Stan is on edge and it’s only heightened by the sudden appearance of small blue flames.

“Well then, consider it…” his voice is becoming distorted and Stan realizes too late that this is not his brother he’s been talking to.

“A deal!” Bill cackles, appearing before him and taking his bandaged hand.

Stan’s eyes widen. “Shit!”

-

In the waking world, Bill-Stan wakes up from the living room couch cackling. “Oh yes Stanley, you’ve gotten pretty good at keeping me out alright. I just had to get a little more creative to wear you down, that’s all.” Bill’s wired voice come out of Stan’s mouth.

Beside him, the real Stan floats gritting his teeth. _Damn it! You can’t do this Bill, it wasn’t a real deal!_ He snarls.

“On the contrary, you said you’d be willing to switch places with me. S’not my fault if you thought I was someone else when you said it.” He says as he gets up off the couch. “Ugh, boy Stan you have _really_ let yourself go! What happened to all those muscles I was so fond of?”

 _Shut up! Get the hell out of my body you stupid triangle!_ Stan shouts.

Bill-Stan grins. “Oh sure Stan, I’ll give you your body back. Just tell me where the journals are!”

Stan floats directly into his face. _I’ll never tell!_

He shrugs and walks right through Stan. “Well then, I guess I have to stay in your flesh sack and find them myself. And since you were smart enough to hide them from the kids I can’t even trick them into helping me.”

Stan follows behind his body as it lumbers from the shop, screaming obscenities at the fiend who possessed it.

Abruptly, Bill-Stan stops at the edge of the gift room entrance. So suddenly that Stan actually passes through him. Stan looks up to see what’s gotten the demon to a standstill and gasps.

It’s the other girl that he had hired. She only works occasional shifts alongside Wendy, older than her and a much harder worker.

She’s wearing a black tanktop, a little more low-cut than most the shirts she wears and blue denim shorts. Stan can’t tell if she’s gotten wet recently or just really sweaty, all he sees are the little droplets of water running down her face and neck. She’s got her head thrown back slightly as she drinks her water, the small fan on the counter blowing her hair.

Stan doesn’t even need to be in his body to feel its arousal at the sight of her.

“Whoa! What’s all _this_ about?” Bill-Stan says loudly, tearing Stan’s gaze away from her.

Stan covers his transparent eyes in embarrassment as Bill-Stan runs his finger over the length of his clothed erection. “Huh. That’s weird, I didn’t tell it to do that. Do human bodies normally have these kinds of extensions that do things without consciously telling them to?” he wraps his hand around it fully.

 ** _Hey!_** _Don’t do that **here** you freak! What if the kids come around?!_ Stan barks, wishing he could throttle the idiot controlling his body.

Bill-Stan frowns a little bit. “Huh, now that you mentioned them it’s going down…” He looks up and focuses on all the details of the female employee. Her bare legs in those shorts, the low-cut top. “Oh! Ha, ha, it’s back again! Hmm, seems like its response is directly linked to _her_.”

Stan starts to panic as Bill-Stan slowly enters the shop. _Wait, what are you doing?_

“I’m curious by nature Stanley and your body is intriguing me, I wanna see what happens if I get closer. I can look for the journals after, this is interesting. I’ve never had a body act this way before.” He says simply.

Regardless of knowing he couldn’t, Stan attempts to pull Bill-Stan back. _No, no, no, no, no! Don’t do anything stupid! Come on Bill, it-it’s not **that** interesting!_

Bill-Stan ignores the blatant lie and continues to creep up on her. When she sees him, she greets him casually, though she does seem uneasy.

“Oh yeah, this body _really_ responds to you.” Bill-Stan says in a honeyed tone.

She stands up from the stool, apparently wanting to put some distance between them as she walks to the door leading outside.

“Oh-kaay, well anyways, I was thinking we could close up. You know, because the no customers. Not to mention the AC’s busted so it is kind terrible in here, you might wanna get someone else to fix it, Soos has been working on it all day.” She says evenly.

“I dunno, if the heat’s making you look this good I might never get it fixed.” Bill-Stan purrs, following close behind her.

She stops in her tracks at that, her back stiffening in alarm. Bill-Stan continues towards her, lightly putting his hands on her hips. She whips around, backing out of his grasp. “What are you doing?” she asks softly.

Bill-Stan matches her steps. “Letting this body take control.”

It isn’t long before he has her backed against the door. Stan tries several times to grab hold of his possessed body but it’s no use. The girl seems confused but doesn’t push Bill-Stan away when he reaches out and touches her again, this time resting his hands on her shoulders before slowly running them down her arms.

Stan floats to different areas of the shop, looking for something, _anything_ he could posses to save her but stops short when she speaks.

“Stan…” she says in a breathy whisper.

The real Stan floats back to the scene, shocked to see she isn’t repulsed, or even confused anymore. Her face is flushed and she looks…eager, if not a little nervous.

She gently places a hand over one of Bill-Stan’s. She swallows heavily and when she speaks her voice is trembling. “I’m not sure that…I mean, I didn’t think-”

Bill-Stan flashes that snarky grin again. “Well don’t start thinkin’ now then. How’s about we just see how this plays out huh? Let go and let’s see what happens.”

Stan smacks a palm to his transparent head. _You idiot, that’s not how you talk to-_

But his unheard words die in his throat when she shakily reaches behind her and locks the door to the shop. The moment the lock clicks she lunges forward, grabbing the back of Bill-Stan’s head and pulling him into a forceful kiss.

Stan watches, flabbergasted, with his translucent mouth hanging open.

-

You don’t know what’s gotten into Stan. Sure, the past few weeks you’ve been playing eye tag and there’s that occasional sexual tension, but he’s never just out and out addressed it before.

That confident grin and his insistence that you both stop playing the game is too much. You decide in that moment to do as he said, just let go for once.

With the door locked you throw caution to the wind and kiss him. You kiss him with all your might, uncaring to his almost loss of balance or to the bumping of your chins and noses.

Stan seems taken off-guard, he doesn’t respond right away as though he’s not sure what to do. After a moment he puts his hands on your waist and pulls you close. You hum against his lips at the feeling of his erection pressed against you.

He starts to kiss you back then, sucking on your bottom lip and moving you backwards. You’re pressed against the wall next to the door forcefully, one of the lower shelves scrapes the back of your calf but you barely acknowledge the sting of it as Stan slips one hand under your top and the other around to cup your backside, pulling you closer and grinding on you.

“Oh _Stan_.” You say with a tremulous moan as he moves his lips to your neck, sucking and biting down to your collar bone.

He pushes you up more against the wall, using it to try and lift you higher. You attempt to help him, using the shelf at your feet to push up on with your right leg to raise you higher while also pushing against the door frame with your left hand to stabilize yourself.

Stan makes an appreciative sound as he moves more fervently against you, gripping your right breast and rotating your nipple in between his fingers. “Mmh, this feeling- so different. More, _more_.” He grunts as he pulls at your shorts.

Excitedly, you reach down with your right hand and undo the button of your shorts. He wastes no time to yank them and your panties down. You have to lift up your left leg for a moment to shake your cloths down, though they still pool around your right ankle.

The hand cupping your ass moves to the front of you. He traces your soaking wet lips for only a moment before sticking his ring and middle finger inside of you, while his thumb rubs your clit.

You’re practically writhing at his touch, unabashedly loud with your pleasure, thankful that the kids are gone. It’s been so long since you’ve been touched this way, the whole thing is a sensory overload.

He withdraws his fingers from you to jerk his striped boxers down. He keeps one hand on your breast while holding your hip with the other as he angles himself against you.

You eye his erection nervously, it’s a bit bigger than you thought it’d be. “W-wait a minute-”

But he doesn’t wait and instead thrusts vehemently inside of you. The pain of it actually causes you to scream, your hand on the doorframe trembling while the other wraps around the back of Stan’s neck, yanking at his hair.

A guttural groan escapes him as he pushes further and further, penetrating you a lot more roughly than you would’ve liked.

“Ahh! Sl-slow down, it h-hurts.” You manage to say.

Stan bites harshly at your neck in response as he continues to thrust. The pain of his actions slowly begins to wane as your body becomes accustom to it. You attempt to move with him as he plunges in and out of you but it’s hard at this angle, the arm supporting you is becoming unstable, as is your footing on the shelf.

Just as you start to feel pleasure his grip on you tightens as he starts to move faster, his breath coming out in raged puffs. “So good, so good- _Ah!_ ”

The hand on your hip is bruising as he’s as far up inside you as he can get, stuffing you full of his cum.

Inwardly, you frown. _Are you serious?_

He remains inside you a bit even after he’s done, wheezing and leaning his sweaty face against your shoulder.

“Wh-whoa…that was…intense. And I thought pain felt good. I didn’t…I didn’t know human bodies could _feel_ so much…” he murmurs against your skin.

You keep your hand on the back of his neck, gently twisting your fingers in his hair. While you don’t feel as satisfied with it as he is, his words make you feel a little less annoyed for the rough treatment.

“Gee Stan, you make it sound like I’m your first.” You whisper playfully.

Stan straightens up and pulls out of you quickly. “Kind of are in a way.” He wipes his brow with one hand as he pulls up his boxers with the other. “Whew, wow, no wonder humans rave about that ‘sex’ stuff. I’m surprised they’re not doing it all the time.”

You shrug as you lower yourself to the floor. “Well, it’s better for some than others.” You say bitterly as you pull your shorts back on. “You should work on your listening skills, I said to slow it down.”

Stan waves you off. “Yeah right, it was just getting good when you said that!”

You frown, crossing your arms. “It wasn’t for me and that wasn’t ok! I did want to have sex with you but I would appreciate more than just _you_ getting off.”

He scoff. “Why would your feelings matter? I got to explore what I wanted, what else matters?”

“Stan!” you exclaim indignantly.

He laughs as he turns away from you. “Oh don’t be so sensitive, there are plenty of other people out there. Maybe it’ll mean more when you do it with one of them.”

You watch him leave, torn between raging fury and unbearable hurt. You want to scream at him, to hit him or do _something_ , but your legs are frozen, your throat is clenched so tight no words escape you though you’re breathing is heavy and loud as your shoulders shake.

You feel so dirty and used, God what a mistake this was. The feeling of anger wells, overpowering your pain and you throw the postcard stand across the room with a tight grunt.

The property damage helps a little but in doing so the movement makes his semen to leak down your leg. You shiver involuntarily at the feeling of it. It sort of acts as a domino effect, causing the feeling of disgust and betrayal to raise again, which causes you to sink to the floor, hugging yourself tightly.

Your shoulders are still quivering but now silent tears are behind it instead of ire. Roughly you dig the heel of your palms into your eyes.

“Damn it, damn it.” The brittle whisper escapes you. You sniffle loudly. “What a mistake this was…idiot, I’m such an idiot.”

You stay on the ground a moment, it takes all your inner strength to push past this emotions and get to your feet. You take several deep breaths as you rise.

_Calm down. Need to calm down. The shop smells like sex. The kids will be back, need to clean up and try to clear out this smell._

Like a switch you go into numbness, walking over to the door and unlocking it. Once it’s able, you open and shut the door quickly, trying to fan out the area and planning your next move robotically.

-

As Bill-Stan walks away the real Stan lingers, absorbing the expression on her face. _No, no…th-that’s not me!_ He insists, though he goes unheard.

He flinches when the employee suddenly throws the postcard stand but when she goes to the floor he moves closer.

She’s crying.

Real tears.

Stan watches her for only a moment longer, his sympathetic eyes narrowing with wrath before he tears after Bill-Stan.

 _Argh! You bastard! Do you even know what you just did?!_ He yells as he soars clean through his controlled body.

Bill-Stan rubs his chin thoughtfully. “Mm, well, I think I just found a human sensation I enjoy more than pain. Ha, you humans with your ‘nervous systems’. Feelings are amazing!”

_You idiot! Not only was that completely fucked up beyond all reason but that girl happens to be my employee!_

Bill-Stan shrugs. “No problem, I’ll just give you back your body when that hits the fan. For now, I need to hunt down those journals.” He shoots Stan a grin. “Unless you wanna save me the trouble and tell me where you’re hiding them?”

Stan crosses his arms. _I ain’t tellin’ ya jack! I’d rather drop dead!_

“I can arrange that for you Stan, but first things first, I got some journals to destroy.” He says with a laugh.

Stan growls irately. He pauses in following his body, looking back over his shoulder one more time to where the gift shop of the shack is.

 _I’m sorry._ He says softly.

-

It’s been nearly four hours since, it happened. You have cleaned up your mess yet here you stand, debating on just leaving without saying anything to anyone. Still unable to make up your mind about it.

You could stay, find Stan and talk about it, maybe even get some closure. Or, you could run away and never come back. Is any job worth this shitty way you feel? Yes, you agreed to sex initially but during it he crossed a line and afterwards, what he had to say about it…

Your hand on the table clenches into a fist.

 _Maybe I_ should _just leave._

As you continue to argue with yourself the shop door opens and Dipper comes in looking exhausted. He greets your wearily before putting his backpack on the counter.

“Well that was a bust. Couldn’t find the ice and all we managed to do was enrage a pixie colony.” He sighs heavily.

You don’t respond, you didn’t even acknowledge his greeting as you glare off distantly.

“You’d think because they were so small it wouldn’t be such a fight but man! You’d be wrong. Mable and Wendy are out back trying to get this weird goop the pixies use out of their hair.” As he says this he holds his hand out for you to see but you don’t see it, your mind too preoccupied.

“Days like this I’m glad I’m a boy with short hair.” He says with a little laugh.

You clench your teeth involuntarily as a thought floats into your mind. _Oh yes, how lucky you are to be male, just like Stan! How lucky for him to be able to just get what he wants and then walk away!_

Dipper leans over the counter a little into your line of sight. “Hey, are you ok?”

“Perfect!” you snarl, pushing off the counter. “Perfect, I’m just…fan-freakin’-tastic! Life couldn’t be better! I’m a college dropout working a low-income job with the world’s **worst – boss - ever**! In the history of life!” you shout the last part loudly over Dipper’s head.

Dipper shirks away from you uncertainly as you do so.

But there is no escape, he’s unwittingly released the tirade that’s been building up in you for the past few hours.

Heatedly, you kick the stool behind the counter over. “What’s **wrong** with your uncle anyways?! Who does he think he is?! Doesn’t he care about anything?! I knew he was a smarmy jerk sometimes but I didn’t think he was **that** bad! I thought he was different, no matter how clichéd that may sound!”

Dipper pulls at his collar nervously as he backs up to the door. “Um, well…you sound like you’re uh, having some intense emotions uh, wh-why don’t I get Mable or-or Wendy, I’m sure they can help you out.”

You growl audibly as he rushes out of the room. “Don’t bother, I’m out of here.” you say aloud though he is no longer there to hear it as you’ve finally made up your mind.

You right the stool you knocked down and march to the break room to grab your purse. _I don’t need this shit! Hell, maybe I should even file a police report. If Stan’s that low of a scumbag…who knows? He might’ve done this before…_

You enter the break room and groan. “Seriously Soos?!”

The handyman in question isn’t in the room, but has done you the kindness of leaving his tools and equipment all over the table where you had set your purse, which now gives you the task of digging through it all to retrieve what is yours.

Grumbling to yourself you set to it, pushing aside a tools box and a few mounds of duct tape and electrical tape.

 _I dunno. I don’t have any proof of what happened. Even the security tapes will show I started it._ You think, allowing your mind to travel back to your previous thoughts. _Course then I’ll be paved as ‘asking for it’. Maybe I should just quit and never speak of it again._

Inadvertently you’re spine tenses, cutting off the thought. Someone has just entered the room and judging by the show they make of closing the door, you’re almost positive you know who it is.

  1. You think bitterly, continuing to look for your belongings even as he approaches.



“Go away Stan, I have nothing to say to you.” You snap coldly, without giving him the courtesy of even looking at him.

“Ah come on, don’t be that way.” his sleazy voice attempting to be silky.

When you feel two hands rest on your hips you elbow back as hard as you can, successfully winding him as you walk out of his grasp.

“Get bent Pines and consider this my resignation because I don’t want anything more to do with you or this place. And I guarantee you that I’ll tell everyone I know how terrible this dump is so your business suffers too.” You sneer, spotting your purse as you move away from him.

Stan chuckles gruffly. “Oh I get it. You’re still upset about earlier?”

“You’re damn right I’m upset! Now leave me alone.” You snap as you snatch up your purse.

Just as you turn Stan plants both hands on the table behind you, trapping you in between his arms. “You weren’t saying that earlier. Earlier, you couldn’t get enough of me. To the point, I want more, how bout you?” He asks with a sly grin.

Despite yourself, heat rises to your face. “That- shut up! No, I do not and earlier was before you reveled who you really are, you jerk!”

You duck under his arm and walk away, but you don’t get far as a hand suddenly wraps around your wrist. Before you can react said wrist is pulled behind your back just as one of Stan’s arms wraps around your neck. Your free hand leaps to your throat as he pulls you closer to himself.

“Too bad, guess we’re doin’ this the hard way.” He laughs in your ear.

You thrash in his hold, dropping your purse while trying to keep your fingers in between your neck and his forearm. “Get…off!” you cough.

But he’s too much for you and when his knees roughly nudge into the back of your own they bend and he forces you to the ground with ease. His weight is crushing and all movements you make only bring his body closer to yours.

His barrel chest keeps your hand behind your back while he maintains his choke-hold around your neck.

It’s so hard to breath now, tears prickle at the corner of your eyes as his now free hand slips under the your shirt and rubs your side.

Your clench your eyes shut, praying that you’ll wake up and this will not be happening. But the pain of your neck, the difficulty of breathing and the goosebumps left in the wake of his touch are too real to ignore.

“Come on Stanley, tell me what I want or I’ll keep go~ing!” Stan suddenly says in a sing song voice.

Confusion barely manages to reach you before he starts slipping your shorts down to your lower thighs and panic returns.

He grinds his erection roughly against your backside. “I’ll be happy either way at this point.” He chuckles darkly.

His arm tightens around your neck as he starts to pull down your panties. You manage a strangled gasp as you claw at the arm that is suffocating you.

 _Please stop._ You think helplessly.

-

 _You really think I’d hide the journals there?_ Stan taunts, floating beside Bill-Stan.

Growling softly, the demon slams the cabinet shut. “This game of yours is starting to annoy me Stan!”

Nonplused, Stan inspects his non-existent nails. _What? I told you, you’ll never find ‘em. Shows how much an ‘all-seeing-presence’ you are._

Bill-Stan clenches his teeth as he stomps back down the stairs. For hours, he’s been tearing apart every room in the shack and still no results! Looking in physical form wasn’t getting him anywhere, what he needs is leverage. Something to get under Stanley’s skin and force him to talk.

The possessed vessel passes by an open door, not really seeing what was within but stops when he feels the ethereal Stan is no longer right beside him.

Stan has paused in front of the door and is looking at something with remorse in his translucent eyes.

Bill-Stan looks in the door and see the girl from before. The body once more shows response to the sight of her. The insubstantial Stan meets his eyes for a fraction of a second but it’s all he needs to see.

 _There it is._ Bill thinks smugly, before sauntering into the room and closing the door.

The real Stan watches on in growing alarm as his body approaches her. She is, understandably, pissed and tell him to get lost but Bill is undeterred.

And when he wraps his arm around her neck the ghostly Stan rushes forward with a roar. _Bill stop!_

But the demon does not stop, going as far as to taunt him once he has the girl on the ground and at his mercy.

Stan floats uncertainly, looking around for something, _anything_ he could possess to help her. The choked gasp that escapes her spearheads Stan into action.

Mable’s pet pig, Wabbles, or whatever, is sleeping in the corner of the room.

 _It’s a stretch…_ Stan thinks.

In the mindscape, possessing a body while it’s still occupied is practically impossible; but, a sleeping, less intelligent creature could be taken, if only for a limited time before its consciousness tried to push him out.

Decisively, Stan dashes at the pig.

Waddles the pig lets out an unholy squeal as he scrambles to his hooves. His head whips about for a moment while he stomps but it slowly ceases as the pig closes his eyes.

When he opens them they no longer hold the blankness of a simple barn animal, instead filled with rage.

Stan-Waddles charges at the two struggling humans with a shout. He bites into his possessed body, digging his teeth as hard as he could into Bill-Stan’s right side.

The force of his charge gets Bill-Stan off the girl and onto his other side with a cry of alarm and pain.

The girl coughs as the weight is lifted off her and scrambles away from the fight, gasping for air.

“Damn it Stanley, I don’t have time for this!” Bill-Stan bellows, punching the pig over the head.

Stan-Waddles jaws instinctively loosen at the contact but he continues to stomp his hooves on the attacker.

In the corner of his eye he can make out the girl still there. Unsure to how successful talking through a pig will be Stan-Waddles calls out to her. “Quick! Hit him over the head with something heavy!”

Unsure if she understood him or not he continues to fight his controlled body, but it’s starting to become too much. Between the physical attack by Bill-Stan and Waddles’ own consciousness trying to force him out, Stan’s fight begins to weaken.

Bill-Stan throws the pig off of himself and punches it sharply in the snout. With that blow the pig goes down, closing its eyes. When it opens them a frightened animal is staring back at the demon and runs behind the couch in fright.

“HA!” Bill-Stan sneers as he slowly works his way to his feet. “Nice try Stanley but- gaugh!”

Stan, now back in the mindscape, winces at the contact of a spare plywood board his female employee has used to bash upside his body’s head. It sounded dense and immediately upon its impact the triangle demon is thrust out of Stan’s body as it falls to the ground limply.

 _Ah, that’s gonna be a concussion._ Stan thinks briefly before reentering his flesh.

-

You don’t know where Waddles came from but you’ve never been gladder to see the cute little guy in all your life.

It takes you a moment to catch your breath after the assault, but once you do you pull your pants back up and watch in awe as the normally friendly little pig is tearing into Stan like an untamed animal.

Mable would never believe you if you told her what you were seeing. You barely believe your own eyes.

Suddenly Waddles squeals, but it’s not like the fighting squeals he’s been making. It’s direct and you shiver as you feel like he’s trying to speak to you. You look around the room and see some plywood propped against the table legs.

Eyes narrowed, you grab one and creep up to Stan just as he knocks Waddles away from himself. He looks triumphant as he laughs. “Nice try Stanley but- gaugh!”

You swing the board as hard as you can to the back of his head, splintering the wood with the force of the blow. You drop the board when Stan falls forward onto his face and run over to the couch where Waddles has taken refuge.

“Hey, hey, come here little guy. Let me take a look at your poor snout.” You whisper soothingly as you coax the frightened animal from his hiding place.

It’s odd as you hold him in your lap. Earlier he was so fierce, his eyes seemed to have a sort of intelligence behind them, but now he’s a shivering ball of animal terror, though his injuries from Stan don’t seem to be too bad.

A low groan sounds from behind you and immediately you jump to your feet, clutching Waddles to your chest.

Stan seems barely able to rise to his knees, hissing as he does. “Agh. Y-you did good…oh, a little _too_ good.”

Shaking, you grab your discarded purse. “Just stay down Stan. If you come near us I’ll-”

“No, no…wasn’t me. Body, ow…was possessed. I can explain.” He moans, clutching his head.

Despite his clearly weakened state, fear courses through you as he stumbles in your direction. You turn heel and run, ignoring his weak calls of ‘wait’. You jog back to the shop, grateful that the kids are there along with Soos.

 _Thank God, another adult…sorta._ You think.

Mable gasps when you hand her the pig. “Oh my gosh! What happened to my Waddles?!”

“Accident, he’s ok though, just a little scuffed up.” You grumble before pulling Soos aside roughly.

“Whoa, dude-” He starts, but you don’t let him finish.

“Listen, I don’t know what’s going on with Stan but he attacked me just a moment ago, said something about being possessed, I dunno but I don’t feel safe here so I’m leaving. I can’t in good conscience leave knowing the kids are here alone with him. Can you promise me you’ll stick around even after closing to keep an eye on things?” you whisper directly in his ear.

He pulls away from your grip on his shirt collar to look at you. Your eyes drift to the floor with shame as he takes in your bruised neck and stretched out cloths.

“Uh, yeah. Of course dude.” He mumbles, stunned.

You nod curtly before rushing past him. “Good. I’m going to the cops, they may show up later. Keep the kids safe.”

Once in your car your hands are still shaking but internally you feel more numb than anything. The feeling lingers long after you enter the police station, even as you’re talking with the desk officer.

Your mind is racing, you can’t stop thinking about what happened. The attack was scary but now that you’re safely out of the situation you reflect on the words Stan had been saying. During most of it he seemed to be referring to himself or some else someone named Stanley. Wasn’t his name Stanford?

“-we’ll be sure to send a car out the premise then, are you _sure_ you don’t want to press charges?” the officer’s voice snaps you out of your own head.

Looking up hurriedly you see the officer, mildly annoyed. You blink a moment, biting your lower lip. You have the physical proof on your neck, you could press charges but…he said he was possessed…that’s stupid! But still, he was acting weird, maybe…

Weakly, you shake your head. “N-no. I- …I made the report, j-just make sure those kids are ok. I- I gotta go.”

“Alright. Would you like an escort to your residence?”

You get up from your chair, again shaking your head. “No, I’ll be ok. Goodnight.” You mumble, quick walking out of the office and back to your car.

The drive back to your efficiency has never felt so fast and once you get inside you not only look your doors but also your windows and pull all the curtains down. The disorientation of the day is really settling in as you sink into your bed, not bothering to change into pjs.

_Waddles seems so different one moment and then back to normal…why was Stan calling for Stanley? Was there someone else in the room? He said he was possessed…whatever he was, he sure had one hell of a choke-hold…_

You shiver involuntarily as you gently touch your neck.

Hastily, you turn onto your side.

_He seemed so…different, this afternoon, like a completely different person. I can’t believe that he would- he said he was possessed, is that even possible? Maybe Dipper’s creepy journal might say something but, is that thing even real? Stan said he could explain…_

You stare out into the darkness of your room.

_I don’t think I’ll be sleeping tonight._

-

Stan sits slumped miserably on the porch, dressed up in his suit with a paper in hand. The paper is mostly for show as he’s not reading it.

 _Two weeks. It’s been two weeks since she left_. The thought is unwanted but he can’t stop think of it.

That day, after she knocked Bill from his head, he was meant with a very uncharacteristically distrustful Soos, who insisted he stay the night in the break room. Then later on the cops showed up, that was somewhat expected.

It was easy enough to talk circles around Blubs but the handy man was the real challenge. By the end of the night he’d convinced Soos that it really wasn’t him who attacked the girl, but all the same, his usually devoted employee now showed the smallest signs of weariness since the incident.

Stan sighs heavily, eyes downcast to his paper. _Stupid triangle. At least the kids don’t know anything about this. Can’t imagine what they’d think of me then._

If nothing else, he was glad Soos agreed that the twins shouldn’t know about whatever had happened. Stan even made an extra effort to be nice to the pig, thankful for the assist.

Honestly, he was most surprised that the girl hadn’t filed charges. After everything that had happened and the fact that she had the cops come to his home.

_Maybe…_

His mind drifts back to the earliest part of that day. When _she_ had kissed _him_. Or at least, what she thought was him. She seemed really into what Bill was selling at first. Stan pulls slightly at his collar, the incident still bring a flush to his face.

Never in his wildest dreams would he have guessed she felt that way about him. Sure, they had a little banter here and there and he did catch himself eyeing her up on the off-handed occasion but that was just him, how was he to know she felt the same? There really might have been a chance for something to be there.

 _At least, there could’ve been. Until that damn hunk of triangle cheese ruined it_. Stan’s eyes narrow at the thought.

His grip tightens on the newspaper as he glares into the woods. “I swear I’m gonna find a way to punch that thing.” He grumbles bitterly.

If only she’d stayed, Stan could’ve proven he was telling the truth.

He huffs heavily. _Right. Like she’ll ever come back or even give me a chance to explain myself after all that._

Shaking his head to himself, Stan pushes off the couch and folds up the newspaper. Just as he reaches the door to get back inside he hears a car pulling up.

Oh how fate loves to mock him.

The female employee roughly slams her car in to park and marches up to the porch with intent. It’s a little unnerving to see this angry woman approaching but Stan holds his ground as she stomps onto the porch.

“Uh-” Stan starts to say but she won’t have any of it.

Not even making eye contact she stops in front of him, crossing her arms. “Ok, you said you could explain it? Well start then!”

Stan blinks at the harsh tone she used but quickly recovers, clearing his throat. “Alright. So, I know you’re not gonna take my word for it, you’re no chump and you’re too pissed. That’s why I have proof that I was being possessed by an actual demon.”

She glances up at him briefly before looking back into the side. “Is that right?”

“Yeah. But I want to keep this secret from the kids, they don’t need to know any of this dangerous stuff so I’m tellin’ ya now, the evidence is in my office and when I show it to ya I _am_ gonna lock the door- wait, hear me out!”

He says quickly as she immediately being to bristle at the idea of being alone in a locked room with him. “I’ll give ya one of my hand guns before we go in, that way you can feel safe. Sound good?”

She hesitates, gnawing on her lower lip as she looks around. Stan’s not sure what to make of her. She seems to want to know but with obvious doubt.

Finally she groans. “Oh alright! But I get the gun before we go upstairs and I get to check to make sure it’s really loaded. _And_ , you have to turn out your pockets and show me you’re clean.”

“Yeesh, you joinin’ the police force or somethin’?” Stan jokes lightly, but she doesn’t even crack a smile.

He sighs, then takes off the coat of his suit and wrings is out before pulling out the empty pockets of his pants, even going the extra mile to pat down his pant legs. When nothing came from it he righted himself and put his coat back on. “There, satisfied?” he asks gruffly.

She give a stiff nod before gesturing to the door. “Lead the way. Just be sure to give me the gun before we get upstairs.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know the drill.” He grumbles.

This whole thing is far too similar to the last time he was in Columbia. He leads her into the shack and immediately upon entering he turns to the closet beside the staircase and grabs a hand-gun from the highest shelf that the kids can’t reach.

She snatches the gun from him when he hands it down to her and pops open the magazine. After counting the bullets she closes it with a snap.

With a nod of approval they press on, past the kitchen. Thankful the kids are engrossed in a movie or show in the TV room and don’t pay mind to them as they go up the stairs, aside from the distracted mumbles of “Hey Grunkle Stan.” and not taking notice to the girl following him.

As they made their way up the stairs Stan was glad she didn’t feel the need to press the gun into his back or anything, just holding it at her side seemed to be enough to sooth her.

Once in his office, Stan did as he said he would and locks the door behind them, but moves to give her space as soon as he’s done, noticing her hand clenching tighter to the gun.

He puts his newspaper on his work desk before turning to face her. “Ok-” he starts.

“I’m pregnant.” She says quickly.

“ _What?!_ ” the bellow of shock that leaves him was sure to be heard downstairs.

The female employee raises the gun a little with a shrug. “You weren’t wearing a condom and I wasn’t on the pill when your supposed ‘possession’ took place so don’t try anything.”

Stan grips the edge of his desk with one hand, the other grabbing his head. “I…b-but…” His heart feels ready to burst, the mantra of ‘ _shit, shit, shit!’_ being all that his mind can process.

“Look, that’s not what I came here for. Just explain what happened like you say you can or I’m going to leave.” She snaps irately.

Stan looks back at her in alarm. How can she be taking this so calmly? The look on her face is one of annoyance as she inches closer to the door.

 _Ok Stan, get a grip. We’ll deal with this later._ He pep talks himself as he manages to catch his breath.

When he’s able to breathe normally Stan makes his way to the stuffed antelrabbit on the wall and straightens the antler. The female employee takes a few steps back in uncertainty as the wall seems to flip, reveling a small TV with a VHS player.

Stan sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. Where to begin? He doesn’t want to tell her everything involving his brother, but she did need to know a little bit before he could show her the recordings of some of his experiments.

“Alright, so uh, I told ya before, I’ve got a bit of a police record outsida this state. That’s the truth, so I’m always changin’ my name. My name is Stanley Pines and this house is my brother’s, his name is Stanford Pines. With me so far?”

She slowly lowers the gun back to her side though her eyes were still narrow with doubt. “M’ok. What does that have to do with anything?”

Stan frowns a bit. “You remember ‘me’ yelling for ‘Stanley’ durin’…you know.”

Her eyes widen a bit but she says nothing.

“Yeah. I wasn’t in my body durin’ that, I was being possessed by a demon and that was the demon yelling to me. My brother came to this town ‘cause he’s a nerd and wanted to study all the weird things that happen here. I found some of his experiments he’d videotaped.” At that Stan walked behind his desk and moved a few floorboards.

Within was a box with his various IDs and things, Stan brushed them aside and grabbed one of several video tapes marked ‘Experiments’ with numbers lining the ends.

He glanced back at the girl as he slipped the tape into the player. She had moved a little closer to the TV but kept a firm grasp on the gun.

Stan turns his attention back to the screen and bites the inside of his cheek at the sight of his brother, young and smiley as he set up the camera. It’s bittersweet to see him even after all this time.

_-Video-_

_Stanford straightens his glasses, then waves to the camera. “Greetings! This is Stanford Pines, documenting experiment 089. Possession. For years I’ve documented the strange happenings of Gravity Falls and I’ve mentioned him in a few of my other studies, but today I’d like to conduct an experiment with one of the more pleasant creatures I’ve found here. His name is Bill Cipher and he is a being from a different scope of existence, he is pure energy. He cannot perform any actions within our physical realm without a host body.”_

_Stanford adjust himself in his seat while gesturing to the board beside him. On it there is a drawing of a triangle with one eye._

_“This is Bill’s true form but in order to show my point, I’ve agreed to let my friend possess my body for a short period. So now,” Stanford leans back in his chair and closes his eyes. “Whenever you’re ready Bill.”_

_At first nothing seems to happen, but then Stanford jerks twice, then his eyes open slowly and while he still looks like himself, there is a small difference when he smiles into the camera, something off in his eyes._

_“Well, well, anything to help you out old buddy, old pal!” Stanford says with a somewhat manic grin._

Stan chances another look at the employee. Her eyes are wide with panic as she raises the gun again to the screen.

Alarmed, Stan shuts off the tape. “Whoa, whoa! Calm down.”

Once it’s off she blinks a few times, the gun dropping from her hand as she takes a few steps back. “I…I hear it now…”

Stan frowns but doesn’t dare approach her. “What?”

She shakes her head, wrapping her arms around herself. “Dreams…I’ve been having, I hear that…that voice. I didn’t that day but now I…I…I see a…I…” her voice is thick as she speaks.

Cautiously, Stan makes a small move towards her, his hands up defensively. Her head shoots up at his movement, the fear slowly draining at the sight of him.

“It, really wasn’t you…” she says softly.

Stan smiles lightly. “Nope. But that don’t mean its ok what happened. I’m real sorry bout that. I managed to take hold of Mable’s pig when he tried again but for the first time, I’m sorry. All those things he said, I swear, that wasn’t me.”

It surprises him greatly when she suddenly hugs him. He stands completely still as she buries her face in his chest, a relieved sigh from her lips. “Thank God for that.”

Hesitantly, Stan puts a hand on her shoulder. “I am sorry.”

She pulls back from him slightly, wiping her face, when had she started crying? “It’s ok. I’m just glad you’re not really like that.”

Stan retracts his hand with a small chuckle. “I’m not _that_ bad a guy.”

She hums in agreement and a pause passes between the two of them.

Nervously, Stan rubs the back of his neck. “So uh, you…you thought about what you’re gonna do about your…situation?”

When she shows no idea of knowing what he’s talking about Stan gestures to her stomach area. “You know, you’re ah…baby?” he physically winces at the word.

She blinks a moment then laughs. “Oh! Oh I’m not _really_ pregnant, I was just saying that to keep you from trying anything lethal on me.”

All he can do is stare at her, shock slowly morphing into anger.

“You…you’re not…” he starts weakly, only to see a grin come to her face. Growling slightly he grabs his newspaper from the desk, rolls it up in a swift motion and swats her hard over the head with it.

“Ow! Hey-”

“Why the _hell_ would you say that?! I’m an old man, ya tryin’ to give me a fuckin’ heart attack!?” he barks, swatting her two more times for good measure.

She grabs the paper when he tries to get in more, baring her teeth. “Hey, how the hell was I supposed to know I could trust you?! I figured an older person’s less likely to try killing me or anything if I told him I had a bun in the oven! All that pro-life junk and whatever.”

“Yeah you’d be surprised.” He grumbles, yanking the paper back from her hand. “I’m too old to be anyone’s parent.”

“Sorry then.” She huffs. “Anyway, serves you right to get a scare out of this after everything _I’ve_ been through with this whole mess.”

Stan shakes his head. “You’re evil.”

To that she shrugs. “Who isn’t?”

Despite how upset he is, that response makes him smile a little.

-

When you had woken up this morning your mind seemed set on one thing. The truth. After the freaky dreams you’d been having, the voices you’d been hearing and even thinking back on the day itself things were just not adding up.

More importantly, you can’t stay in your house living off savings any longer. It’s been two weeks.

Time to grow up.

Fear or not, you need to go talk to Stan and try and get some answers. So that’s exactly what you set out to do.

Right away you put up a front with Stan and jump on his offer to take a weapon to protect yourself in case he tries anything. But to be on the safe side you lie about being preggers, hoping to play on his sympathy if nothing else, although that doesn’t play out well in the end as he hits you with a newspaper.

It was a bit of a shock learning what he had to tell you, about his brother and all, but more than that was the video he played. When his brother, Stanford, allowed the demon into his body you heard a different voice.

It wasn’t Stanford, it was higher, a little nasally and the very voice you’d been hearing in your dreams the past few nights. The voice haunting your nightmares and somehow entering your mind when you reflected on that day two weeks ago.

When he looked into the camera you could see a faint triangle overhead and when he looked at you, you felt that same gut-wrenching terror you did when you woke from the nightmares. You hadn’t even realized you’d been raising the gun to shoot until Stan shuts it off.

Once it’s gone the spell it had over you seems to lift and you can breathe again. You drop the gun and babble out what you saw. Or at least you try to. Stan seems to get the gist of what you mean. He apologizes anyways, even confessing to the “Waddle’s rescue” as you’d been calling it and at the point it’s just too much.

You hug him tightly, so grateful that all this time it was a demon who’d been tormenting you. Glad that you’re not so easily discarded, glad that he cared enough to tell you and show you the truth. Just glad all together.

And now the two of you stand together. With the weight of a possible child off his mind, Stan seems annoyed but less wound up at least, he even smiled a moment ago.

But now it’s taking a turn for the awkward as you stand in silence.

Stan clears his throat. “Well, uh, if you…want your job still, you know…it’s open. I’ll even pay ya for the weeks you were gone.”

You raise a brow. “Really? You’d pay me for work I missed? You sure you’re not possessed now?”

He huffs, crossing his arms. “If you don’t want it that’s fine by me, no skin offa my nose.”

You beam up at him, lightly touching his shoulder. “Oh don’t be that way, I’m only kidding. Yes, I’d like that. Thank you Stan.”

He looks at your hand then back to you and immediately you know he’s thinking about that day, when you thought it was him coming on to you. You don’t remove your hand.

“Um, well…you’re welcome.” He mumbles uncertainly.

Another pause passes. It’s becoming clear to you that he’s not going to bring it up so you do with a sigh, letting your hand drop to your side.

“Look Stan, I really like you. A lot. That’s why I kissed you when you were possessed. But, this whole thing with…Bill was it? I don’t know. I mean, a lot’s happened. You know what I mean?”

He nods mutely, seemingly stunned by your admittance of what happened.

You smile weakly. “If you don’t mind giving me time, who knows, there could be a chance for something between us.”

Before you lose your nerve, you stand on your toes and give him a swift kiss on the cheek, your nose tingling a little at the stubble on his face. He stiffens at the gesture but doesn’t make a move to touch you.

“Thanks for telling me the truth. Well, see ya.” You say lightly.

“Um, yeah. Ok.” He mumbles, touching his cheek absentmindedly.

You unlock the door and walk out feeling much better than you have in weeks. The damage from the incident is done but this definitely feels like a step in the right direction for healing.

And, Stan wasn’t the monster you thought so, who knows? In time, maybe you can ‘let go’ with the real Stan.

-End

 

End A/N: Damn! That took so much longer than I intended! Finally, glad to be finished with it! Hope ya’ll liked it, sorry for the delay!


End file.
